Pour une nuit
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Un coup d'une nuit. Juste un coup c'est tout. Rien de plus. Oui, juste pour cette sensation, sentir le corps d'un autre contre la sien, la chaleur, l'excitation passagère, l'extase. Pas besoin de plus. L'amour, c'est pas pour eux. Grimmjow est barman, Ichigo est étudiant. Rien ne les reliait et pourtant ils se sont rencontrés.. au bar Las Noches. COMPLÈTE ! Grimmichi ; UlquiHime


**OS # Pour une nuit**

.

Manga : Bleach

Couple : GrimmIchi'

Rating : M pour lemon ( Bandes de perverses du net )

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et l'histoire m'appartient. L'histoire est déjà mise sur skyrock depuis un bon moment déjà.

.

_NdA : Je viens de refaire la mise en page, on m'a prévenu que c'était illisible et, effectivement, c'était le cas. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à _

.

.

.

Un coup d'une nuit. Juste pour tirer un coup c'est tout. Rien de plus.

En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Grimmjow.

Ben oui. Les histoires sérieuses ne lui correspondaient pas. Il était bien sorti avec une certaine Hallibel pendant 5 mois, il y a un an. Mais cette fille avait couché à droite à gauche pendant toute leur relation. À partir de ce moment, Grimmjow n'avait plus compté que sur les histoires d'un soir, rejetant tous les éventuels sentiments qu'il ou sa/son partenaire pouvait éprouver.

.

.

Un coup d'une nuit. Oui c'était juste ça. Rien de plus. Il avait juste voulu tirer un coup et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Ichigo était assez sentimental, mais il le cachait bien. Pour de simple connaissances, c'était un type froid et un cœur de pierre mais ça restait un type super cool avec qui tout le monde voulait traîner à cause de son attitude de rebelle. Pour ses amis, c'était un mec génial avec un cœur en or. Un mec qui ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses amis et qui défendrait le bien du mal.

Ichigo avait eu une petite amie, Orihime Inoue. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un an mais au bout de 8 mois, le couple battait de l'aile. « Au lycée c'est normal. » avait pensé Ichigo. Ils avaient finalement mis un terme à leur relation une semaine après avoir fêté leur un an ensemble.

Ichigo savait qu'il avait bien fait, mais était très triste car Hime'-chan restait son premier amour. Aujourd'hui ils étaient amis. Orihime sortait avec Ulquiorra Shiffer, un type sympa aux allures de dépressifs, « 'pouvez pas le loupé avec ses lignes tatouées sous les yeux, il a vraiment une allure de dépressif » Depuis Ichigo n'avait plus fréquenter de filles, préférant la compagnie « rassurante » des hommes.

.

Grimmjow a 21 ans. Il travaille en tant que barman dans un club. Il travaille de nuit, évidemment. C'est un beau jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux bleus, il a un corps d'athlète. Beaucoup de gens se retourne sur son passage à cause de l'attitude de dur à cuir qu'il se donne.

.

Ichigo a 19 ans. Il est étudiant en fac de droit. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père qui voyait chaque jour défiler des patients entre la vie et la mort. Il ne pouvait pas tous les sauver, et ça le rendait mal. Ichigo voulait que les lois soient respecter. Il voulait défendre les causes perdues innocentes, et faire plaider coupable les meurtriers. Avec ses excellentes notes – malgré le fait qu'il aie souvent séché les cours_, il avait trouvé sans problème une fac de droit l'acceptant. Ainsi Ichigo travaillait chaque jour pour devenir avocat.

.

.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Rien qui ne devait les relier. Et pourtant, leurs destins étaient liés. C'est dans ce bar, à Las Noche, que commence leur histoire. C'est dans ce bar, que le destin les a fait se rencontrer. Et ça grâce à ce malheureux verre renversé, grâce à ce mec bagarreur_, que, le destin, les a réuni pour le plus merveilleux conte.

.

Ichigo s'était mal réveillé ce matin. Le réveil avait craché son cri strident et, en sursautant, il était tombé de son lit, se retrouvant ainsi, empêtré dans ses draps.

« Rien que ça, ça annonce une mauvaise journée. » pensa l'orangé en se dépêtrant des tissus dans lesquels il dormait il y a encore cinq minutes.

.

Ichigo venait de recevoir son partiel de français : Mention très bien. Par contre, il avait l'impression de s'être tollé à son partiel de math du matin. M'enfin, il verrait bien quand il recevrait les résultats. En ce moment-même, à 12:15 il déjeunait avec un ami qui suivait la même section que lui, Hisagi Shuhei. Un type sympa, rien à voir avec Yammi, ce géant qui faisait du bodybuilding. Hisagi ? Il le connaissait depuis le lycée mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment fréquentés. Hisagi préférait traîner avec Kira, Hinamori et d'autres. C'était grâce à Renji, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Renji connaissait Hisagi depuis bien plus longtemps, depuis le collège voire la primaire. Hisagi aussi voulait être avocat, mais il voulait être spécialisé dans les violences sur enfants. Ichigo lui, voulait s'occuper de tous les cas.

_ Tu sais que va y avoir une nouvelle dans la classe ?! S'exclama Hisagi.

_ Une nouvelle ?

.

.

En fait, Hisagi et lui avaient commencé à se fréquenter l'an dernier, en dernière année de lycée. Il étaient en classe E.S ensemble. Cette année aussi ils étaient dans la même classe. Tant mieux, Ichigo redoutait de se retrouver seul à la rentrée.

.

.

_ Ouais, mais Yoruichi a déjà marqué son territoire. Elle l'a vu ce matin et elle a déclaré que c'était sa chasse gardée.

_ Ben si Yoruichi a dit ça alors...

.

.

En fait, Ichigo considérait Hisagi comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. La première fois qu'Ichigo avait rencontré Hisagi, il l'avait trouvé comment dire...culotté...non...enfin bref. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite été frappé par le « 69 » tatoué sur sa joue gauche. Il avait d'abord pensé à un truc...pas très cathodique. ( ou catholique je confonds ), mais Hisagi lui avait expliqué que c'était une sorte « D'hommage » à une personne qui l'avait aidé.

.

.

_ N'empêche apparemment elle est super bonne au pieux...enfin ça...personne ne le sait mais d'après les apparences...Yoruichi a tiré le bon numéro...faudrait encore qu'elle aime les filles...

_ Tu l'as dis...ce serait con pour Yoruichi. Répondit Ichigo, vaguement intéressé par les ragots.

.

.

Hisagi et lui avaient choisi le même club. Dans ce club c'est simple, ils apprenaient à manier les sabres, et à se défendre en cas d'attaque ( version samouraï ). ( NdA : Et devinez le nom super original du club ! Shinji : Club des dégantés ? / Kon : Club des baka ? / A &amp; Lilin : Urusai ! ) Le club s'appelait : Club de maniement de sabres.

.

_ Mais bon...tu restes mon premier choix. Fit Hisagi avec un clin d'oeil.

.

Ah oui. Et ils avaient couché ensemble.

.

.

.

La journée, Grimmjow dormait. Ben faut dire, il avait pas trop le choix. Il travaillait tous les soirs sauf le mercredi et le dimanche, et quelques fois, le lundi. Il prenait son service à 19-20 heures et terminait parfois à 2 heures d'autres fois à 3-4 heures du mat'.

Son boulot ? Ben il n'était pas un simple barman. C'était le meilleur de la région. Le Las Noches n'était à la base pas un bar gay mais la plupart des habitués l'étant c'en était rapidement devenu un. Là-bas y avait tous les gay, lesbiennes et bi de la ville. Ils faisaient ce qu'il voulaient. Certains se roulaient des galoches d'enfer ( j'voulais mettre se rouler des pelles mais on m'a conseillé de mettre « galoches » quand ils se « gobent carrément la bouche » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ) d'autres le faisaient en direct mais c'était pas très hygiénique alors le patron avec crée des « salles de détente ». 'Voyez l'genre quoi. La musique étant à fond, on entendait pas les gémissements et cris de jouissances mais les voyeurs savaient toujours se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient...un petit trou dans un mur et...hop le tour était joué.

.

_ Hey beau gosse ! Un Gin tonic s'il te plaît.

_ ça marche beauté. ( A : o.o J'croyais que c'était un nom pour les filles...Ahh )

.

Grimmjow commença à faire des mélanges tout en jonglant avec verres et bouteilles. Il ajouta du citron et donna le verre au jeune homme à qui était destiné le coktail.

_ Voilà.

_ Merci Grimm' au fait ça va ?

_ Ouais tranquille et toi ?

.

Grimmjow travaillait depuis presque deux ans dans ce bar. Il était le plus doué des barman que le bar avait pu avoir. Les soirs où il ne travaillait pas, deux barman le remplaçait. Ils étaient surchargés en travail sinon. C'est pour ça que Grimmjow était le meilleur, pas uniquement parce qu'il savait jonglé et faire des coktails en même temps mais parce qu'il pouvait s'occuper de toutes les commandes seul, même en jour de « surpopulation ».

.

.

( 21:00 )

_ Kaien... T'as des nouvelles de Gin ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et le regarda.

_ Oui, il est tombé malade. Sinon, tu le connais, il ne loupe jamais une occasion de faire la fête.

_ Ouais c'est justement pour ça que ça m'inquiétait. Tu l'as vu ?

_ Ouais je suis allé le voir chez lui. Tu sais qu'il s'est trouvé un appart. récemment ?

_ Et ?

_ Et sa mère veut qu'il retourne chez eux. Elle pense qu'il est incapable de vivre seul, qu'il va faire des bêtises.

_ Mais Gin est avec...

_ Aizen. L'interrompit Kaien. Oui, mais ça, ses parents ne le savent pas.

.

.

Grimmjow connait Kaien depuis qu'ils sont gamins. Ils sont pour ainsi dire...très proches...ce sont les meilleurs amis. Kaien est le seul ami avec qui il n'a jamais couché. Kaien est un jeune officier de police de 23 ans. Il est très sexy et attire pas mal de garçons dans le coin.

Gin est aussi l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais lui c'est différent...puisqu'il a couché avec lui. Gin a 24 ans. Trois ans de plus que lui. Il sort actuellement avec Aizen un prof d'anglais qui enseigne à l'université. ( A : Ouhlà, je mélange présent/passé simple, c'est normal ? )

_ Enfin...il fait ce qu'il veut. Conclut Kaien.

_ Ouais...il fait c'qu'il veut. Approuva le bleuté.

En fait, Ichigo s'en souvient seulement parce que c'était sa première fois avec un homme. Et ça avait été très douloureux. Bien sûr après il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir mais au début ça avait été dur. Faut dire, le membre de son ami était assez gros.

.

.

Ils avaient beaucoup bu ce soir-là. Ils n'avaient plus toute leur tête lorsque le plus entreprenant des deux avait commencé à caresser l'autre. Hisagi avait d'abord relever le T-shirt de l'orangé, puis il avait caressé son torse musclé. Puis il l'avait léché. Ils s'étaient embrassés, puis il avait recommencé à lécher, la nuque, la clavicule ( Ichigo-point-érogène-n°1 ) et il était descendu plus bas, caressant ses tétons, les triturant, le torturant tandis que l'orangé gémissait, à peine conscient. Il avait mordillé ses tétons puis avait continué à les pincer alors qu'il léchait plus bas vers les hanches ( Ichigo-point-sensible-n°2 ).

.

.

Quand il l'avait pénétré, le jeune homme avait hurlé de douleur. Hisagi avait été doux mais cela avait tout de même été un supplice pour le rouquin. Il avait attendu que ce dernier s'habitue à lui puis avait entretenu un va-et-vient lent et régulier. Va-et-viens qui était vite devenu rapides et saccadés. Ichigo presque inconscient avait ondulé du bassin sous les coups de butoirs de son camarade et avait joui en même temps que le brun.

.

.

_ Bah...on verra bien demain. C'est demain qu'elle arrive n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le rouquin.

_ Ouais. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

.

.

Orihime se préparait. Ulquiorra devait passer la prendre dans une demi-heure et rien n'était près. Elle ne savait même pas la tenue qu'elle devait porter. Etant donné que son copain portait très souvent du blanc et du noir elle opta pour une robe blanche et des bas noirs ainsi que des accessoires noirs et/ou blancs_, pour être en accord avec son chéri.

.

.

_ Tu es ravissante.

La jeune rousse rougit et détourna le regard, gênée et surprise du compliment qu'il lui avait fait. Le brun n'était pas très expressif contrairement à Kurosaki. Mais avec elle, il s'ouvrait plus.

_ Merci Ulquiorra. Tu es très beau aussi.

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules et lui ouvrit la portière côté passager.

_ ça te gène si on va dans un autre bar que celui prévu. Il est réputé comme étant un bar gay mais on aura moins de chance d'être déranger par des connaissances.

_ Oh, ça me convient parfaitement. S'exclama Orihime. On pourra peut-être croiser quelqu'un qui aura vu des licornes et des anges et comme ça on pourra aller sur des nuages et boire là-bas et ce sera coo...

Ulquiorra soupira Depuis qu'il la connaissait elle était comme ça, mais ça ne semblait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

.

.

.

Il était 21:30 lorsqu'Ichigo sortit de son studio pour rejoindre Hisagi à l'arrêt de bus. Il devaient aller dans un bar gay pas loin du parc.

_ Ah t'es là Ichi' ! J'te cherchais.

_ Désolé mais mon chat ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

_ Il serait pas un peu jaloux ? Demanda Hisagi en enlaçant le rouquin.

_ Jaloux de quoi ? Demanda Ichigo. De toi ?

_ Hé ! Beaucoup donnerait pour être à ta place ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné.

Il rirent ensemble et firent le trajet jusqu'au Las Noche. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux. Quelques filles s'aventurèrent jusqu'à eux mais repartirent vite quand elles s'aperçurent que Stark et quelques autres avaient repéré les deux nouveaux arrivants.

_ Suis-moi, c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui.

_ Hein ?! Pourq...

_ Parce que t'as payé l'autre fois. L'interrompit Hisagi.

.

.

.

Renji s'emmerdait...oui c'était le mot. Il n'avait rien à faire. À 21:30 il devrait être en train de chahuter avec Ichigo et les autres et à boire verre sur verre mais aujourd'hui il était malade. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce fou d'Aizen s'était servit de lui comme cobaye pour goûter sa cuisine infâme. Putain, il aurait dû le savoir que ce type allait lui faire quelque chose. Mais pourquoi il était resté déjeuner avec le prof d'anglais ?! À cause de ça il était resté cloué au lit toute la journée. Sa mère était venue le voir tous les quart d'heure pour s'assurer de son état. Pauvre Renji. Lui qui voulait se « soulager » en regardant ses magasines. Il n'avait pas pu. Sa mère arrivait à chaque fois que Renji se sentait venir.

.

.

.

_ Aller Ichi' à notre réussite au partiel de français ! ( **A : Ouais on va dire qu'ils avaient option français ok ?** )

Les deux amis trinquèrent à leur réussite et burent. La soirée était déjà bien entamée mais Hisagi et le rouquin n'avaient pas encore leur esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

_ Aller pense que demain ça va être tranquille comme cours.

_ Ah ouais pourquoi ? Demanda Ichigo.

_ Ben parce que de une on aura cours qu'une demi-journée comme après demain et de deux que y a la nouvelle donc les profs vont y aller mollo le temps qu'elle s'y habitue.

Ichigo soupira, la plupart de leurs profs n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'ordures tous plus arrogants les uns que les autres.

_ Tu connais pas encore les profs depuis le temps.

.

.

Il y avait bien ce profs de japonais qui était...différent. Byakuya Kuchiki. Bon, il était assez froid et paraissait ne pas apprécier Ichigo mais le rouquin avait fini par s'habituer à son attitude et pour lui, c'était l'un des meilleurs profs qu'il avait.

.

.

Byakuya venait de terminer la vaisselle. En général, c'était à Tatiana, la femme de ménage de la famille Kuchiki de se charger de ça, mais exceptionnellement, elle s'était absentée pour faire des courses à Tokyo. Enfin...il venait de terminer toutes les tâches ménagères, il allait enfin être au calme.

_ Non ! Je ne me coucherais pas ! J'suis pas un gamin pourquoi elle a demandé à me faire garder d'abord ?!

...ou pas.

_ Calmes-toi chibi. (= petit) fit Byakuya, calmement.

_ Non ! J'suis au collège, j'ai plus besoin d'être gardé.

Le jeune garçon commença à bouder et s'assit sur le canapé.

_ Toshiro...

( **Toshiro : c'est quoi c'délire ? Pourquoi tu m'fais ça ?! / A : Désolé, à la base j'voulais te mettre en étudiant super froid et intello dans la classe à Ichigo. Mais finalement je vais mettre Ishida. =p / Toshiro : ...J'aurais préféré être à la place d'Ishida... / A : Héé ! Faudrait savoir, l'autre fois tu m'as engueulé quand j't'ai mis avec Gin et Byakuya ! / Toshiro : Évidemment : heureusement que t'as pas mis de lemon. / A : Ben c normal j'ai pas encore terminer la fic =p** **/ Toshiro : Que...**)

_ Écoute, ton état de santé ne te permets pas de rester seul chez toi.

_ Pff...mais tu peux rêver pour que je me couche à 21:30.

_ Je ne t'y obligerai pas. Répondit le professeur alors que le collégien s'installait sur le canapé du noble.

Toshiro était un beau jeune homme de 15 ans. Il avait, au court des derniers mois, développé une musculature impressionnante pour un garçon de son âge. Même si au premier abord, il paraissait froid et capricieux, il était au fond quelqu'un qui avait du cœur et un grand sens des responsabilité. En dehors des cours il pratiquait beaucoup les sports de combat.

Il faisait chaud dans la résidence du noble. ( **NdA Ouais on va quand même garder quelques repères, hein ? **) Tellement chaud que Toshiro dut retirer son T-shirt. ( **Tu m'étonne.** ) Qui avait réglé le thermostat ? On frisait les 30°C.

.

.

C'est en regardant fairy tail que le plus jeune s'endormit. Sa tête glissa et s'aventura sur l'épaule du grand avant de venir s'échouer sur ses genoux.

Byakuya fut surpris de sentir un poids sur ses genoux, encore plus quand il baissa la tête pour découvrir l'endormi. Il n'osa pas le réveiller il était tellement paisible et heureux quand il dormait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il caressa les cheveux blancs comme neige puis descendit vers la nuque du collégien avant de migrer dans son dos et de suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale.

( **NdA : Désolé, cette fois c'est parti tout seul, j'avais pas prévu de te mettre avec Bya-chan. / T : -.-'** )

Byakuya se sentait partir, perdre pied. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'il releva le jeune homme endormi afin de l'allonger sur le dos sur le canapé. Il vint se placer au dessus du corps du plus jeune et le caressa. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons qu'il malaxa doucement, tendrement ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il laissa son geste en suspens lorsque Toshiro gémit_, de peur de l'avoir réveillé.

_ Hn...

Le jeune noble continua alors sa route et vint prendre le relais avec sa langue.

.

.

Lorsque la voiture arriva devant le bar et que le brun vint ouvrir à sa belle, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle imaginait un bar gay. Elle imaginait des couples fumant dehors et s'embrassant sauvagement avant que l'un ne se fasse prendre à même le sol, dans la rue. En fait, ça avait l'air sympa.

Ulquiorra maintint la porte ouverte pour que Orihime puisse entrer. Il n'avait pas menti en la complimentant elle était magnifique.

.

.

En fait si...c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait dans un bar gay : Des gens s'embrassant à droite à gauche, fumant, buvant, mélangeant leur salive, se touchant un peu partout sans gêne ni pudeur. La musique était à fond et la fumée des cigarette emplissait toute la pièce. Elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle vit de filles s'embrasser entre elles. Pourquoi ? Après tout, elle voyait en ce moment-même pleins de mec entre eux qui faisaient des choses toutes aussi gênantes et elle n'en disait rien. Alors pourquoi restait-elle bloquée devant ce spectacle ? Elle crut distinguée, quelques mètres plus loin, à côté du bar, une tâche orangée mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller faire un tour là-bas, que son partenaire l'entraînait à une table.

_ Je vais commander des boissons. Je reviens.

Orihime acquiesça et laissa partir son petit-ami. La rouquine releva sa tête et observa à droite et à gauche. Elle regarda à nouveau le coin où elle avait vu une tâche orange et vit qu'elle y était toujours, malheureusement elle ne parvenait pas à en voir plus. « Kurosaki-kun ? » Non impossible. Kurosaki-kun ne fréquentait pas ce genre de bar et le mec en question semblait en bien mauvaise posture vu tout le monde que ça avait rameuté.

.

.

_ Une vodka-coca sivousplaît ! S'exclama Hisagi qui avait un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool.

Le barman aux cheveux bleus qui avait entendu – malgré la musique_, la commande du type au tatouage entreprit de le servir. « pas mal » pensa Ichigo en le détaillant.

_ Pareil pour moi ! Fit-il.

Le barman releva la tête afin de savoir qui était le destinataire de la deuxième boisson. Il observa quelques secondes le rouquin avant de se remettre au travail.

_ Une bière et un coca s'te plaît.

_ Tiens, Ulqui' ! S'écria Grimmjow pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit. Ça faisait longtemps !

Il servit la commande d'Hisagi et offrit le deuxième verre à Ichigo.

_ Tiens, gratuit pour toi. Dit-il avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière, pensa Ichigo, sinon, il aurait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le bleuté se dirigea ensuite vers un brun qui lui disait étrangement quelque chose à Ichigo. Le temps qu'il se souvienne Hisagi lui criait déjà dessus.

_ Hey Ichi' ! Rentre sans moi ce soir, j'crois que j'ai une touche !

.

.

_ Hein ?! Déjà ?! Cria le rouquin, incrédule.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer comment faisait-il ?

_ Oh ne t'inquiètes pas j'te l'ai déjà dis !

Ichigo regarda son ami, interrogateur.

_ Ne t'en fais pas...c'est toi mon préféré.

Et sur cette déclaration, il lui roula une pelle monumentale. Beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent vers eux tant le baiser était...enflammé.

Quand enfin, Hisagi libéra les lèvres du rouquin, il déclara tout joyeux.

_ Bon j'y vais, j'ai repéré un grand brun canon !

Puis il partit. Ichigo s'écria tout de même – alors qu'on chuchotait autour d'eux :

« Eh ! Viens pas sonner chez moi cette nuit ! T'es ingérable quand t'es bourré !

Puis il s'affaissa sur le grand tabouret de bar et commanda une autre boisson. Contrairement à Hisagi qui lui devenait très joyeux lorsqu'il usait de la boisson, Ichigo, lui, devenait docile, et ça, il n'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas être à la merci de quelqu'un.

_ Et tu laisses ton copain aller draguer un autre ! Ouah une relation comme ça, ça me plairait !

Ichigo releva brutalement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Le barman s'adressait à lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. ( **Naan srx, autre que son sourire carnassier de pervers-psychopathe-sexuel ?! Waw =p **)

_ C'est pas mon mec. Répondit-il simplement.

_ Ah ouais ? Pourtant la pelle que vous vous êtes roulés laisse quelques doutes...

_ Longue histoire mais c'est pas mon mec. Ce serait plus une sorte de relation privilégié avec mon meilleur ami.

_ Ah...tiens, voilà ta boisson.

_ Merci.

Ichigo attrapa sa boisson et en but une gorgée. Il n'avait pas commandé ça. Il releva la tête, interrogateur, vers le barman aux cheveux bleus.

_ C'est de la part du type là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt un homme aux cheveux roses d'une trentaine d'année. ...CHEVEUX ROSES ?! ...Pas banal.

_ C'est qui ? Demanda Ichigo.

_ Un habitué. Il s'appelle Szayel Aporro. C'est un scientifique. Une sorte de savant fou si tu préfères.

_ Je-je vois...

Grimmjow observa son vis à vis. Il paraissait un peu mal à l'aise... Mignon...

_ Aller, t'en fais pas. Si c'est pas ton genre dis-le lui clairement.

_O...K...

Il tendit son bras et trinqua dans le vide. L'homme aux cheveux roses en fit autant.

« _Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop m'approcher de lui. Il paraît louche_. » pensa le rouquin.

Ichigo se détourna du scientifique qui riait cinq mètres plus loin à une table, entouré d'amis. Il se retourna et quelqu'un le bouscula. Le verre lui échappa des mains et le contenu se déversa sur l'inconnu. En relevant la tête il vit que le type en question ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Le mec était un peu pataud et n'avait pas l'air très costaud mais, à en juger pas les gars qui l'encerclait, il était très bien entouré et devait être – un minimum_, riche.

_ Tu l'as fait exprès ?

_ Hein ? Mais non pas du tout !

_ Me prends pas pour un con et retire ce sale sourire tout de suite !

Le type prit Ichigo par le col de sa chemise – ouverte_, et lui lança un regard menaçant.

_ Aller Omaeda, lâches-le, c'est qu'un gosse.

_ Non, il a foutu en l'air ma chemise.

Ichigo soupira malgré l'emprise.

_ C'est bon, après un lavage elle sera comme avant.

_ TE FOUS PAS D'MOI !

Le ton montait. Autour d'eux, le silence régnait et tout le monde observait la scène sans parler. Certains lançaient des paris.

_ Personne ne s'en sort facilement après avoir bousillé ma chemise !

_ C'est bon, passe de l'eau dessus ! T'énerves pas pour ça. Dit Ichigo pour calmer le jeu, mais il sentait malgré lui qu'il commençait vaguement à s'énerver.

Il savait ce que le dénommé « Omaeda » voulait faire. Il voulait le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et donne le premier coup. Comme ça ce serait sa faute et en plus, il se ferait défoncer par ses amis. Génial...Dans tous les cas ça s'annonçait mal.

Ichigo se dégagea de l'emprise que le brun avait sur lui et remit sa chemise en place.

_ Écoute. Je suis désolé d'avoir renversé mon verre sur ta chemise mais à vrai dire, c'est un peu ta faute, c'est toi qui est arrivé comme une brute.

_ Qu'...

_ Ensuite, j'suis venu m'détendre avec un pote, j'suis pas venu pour me battre.

Le brun n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier qu'Ichigo l'ignore et continue sa tirade alors il fit un signe de tête et ses hommes hochèrent la leur.

_ Écoutes-moi bien p'tit merdeux. Ici, c'est moi qui commande.

* Ben tient... *

Les trois hommes se jetèrent sur Ichigo pour le plaquer au sol. Loupé...Ichigo avait suivit un entraînement intensif avec Renji, Hisagi et un collégien super fort, To...Toshiro...oui c'est ça, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Le rouquin esquiva pratiquement tous les coups de ses agresseurs à part quelques uns, il aurait des bleus le lendemain. Il reçu le poing d'un blondinet dans le ventre et répliqua par un coup du droit en pleine figure.

.

.

Orihime prit une gorgée de son coca avant de contempler son petit ami. Il parlait avec le barman et semblait en bons termes avec. Bizarre...il lui avait pourtant dit que c'était un vrai con doublé d'une tête de mule. Mais bon...ils devaient être amis. Elle essayait de voir ce qui se passait quelques mètres plus loin, mais un cercle s'était formé autour du rouquin et des quelques hommes baraqué.

« Non ce n'est pas Kurosaki-kun, ça n'est pas possible, il ne fréquente pas ce type de bar de toute façon. » À ce moment-même il devait être en train de s'engueuler avec son père ou de boire avec ses amis ou encore parler avec une belle jeune fille à forte poitrine. « Mais non à quoi je pense moi. Kurosaki-kun n'est pas comme ça. Et il n'est pas gay non plus, que ferait-il dans ce bar. IM-PO-SIBBLE. »

Ulquiorra lui fit un signe et la jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.

_ Alors c'est elle ta copine. Pas mal. Fit le bleuté en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Orihime se sentit rougir et hocha la tête en murmurant :

« Bonjour. »

_ Salut ma belle moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Alors elle est pas trop dure à vivre l'armoire à glace ? Demanda-t-il avec son grand sourire carnassier.

La rouquine ne comprit pas sur le coup et mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

_ O-oh non au contraire.

_ Ah vous formez un beau couple tous les deux.

« PUTAIN SALE BATARD J'VAIS T'NIQUER ! » Un bruit de verre brisé suivit la déclaration et quelqu'un s'écroula.

.

Grimmjow se précipita au centre du cercle et stoppa le massacre en envoyant les types manger la poussière. Il se tourna ensuite vers le rouquin qui avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang. Le bruit de verre brisé...le salaud il avait brisé la bouteille sur sa tête.( _NdA : Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai voulu dire à ce moment là mais je vais laisser comme ça, peut-être que vous vous saurez._ )

Kurosaki luttait pour rester conscient et assistait à la scène, ( bon gré, mal gré, on n'en sait rien ).

_ ça va ? Murmura-t-il au blessé en s'accroupissant face à lui. Ichigo hocha la tête.

Le barman défia du regard Omaeda et leurs dit :

« Que les choses soient clairs : Que tu sois riche ou pauvre on s'en fout, ici t'es rien, t'as aucun pouvoir sur ce club. Le patron est le seul à pouvoir dire une telle chose. Et toi mon gars, t'as intérêt à te barrer d'ici avant que j'te cogne. »

Omaeda ricana et frappa le premier. Pas de chance, ce mec n'était vraiment pas doué, Grimmjow n'eut aucun mal à stopper l'attaque et l'envoya directement manger la poussière.

« Dégage. »

Omaeda et ses hommes déguerpirent.

Grimmjow prit le rouquin dans ses bras et l'attira vers le bar, évidemment le cercle s'ouvrit comme par magie pour les laisser passer, après tout, Grimmjow connaissait tout et tout le monde.

Il désinfecta la plaie et sortie une compresse qu'il appuya sur l'arcade sourcilière. Le rouquin le remercia.

« Toi tu restes avec moi » dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il retourna auprès de Ulquiorra et d'Orihime en aidant Ichigo à marcher. Celui-ci avait encaissé tous les coups sans rien dire. Le couple fut surpris de voir le rouquin, encore plus dans cet état.

_ Kurosako-kun ! S'exclama Orihime. Que s'est-il passé ? Que fais-tu là ?

_ Ça m'fait plaisir à moi aussi de te voir Hime-chan. Salut Ulquiorra, j'me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ton visage quelque part.

« Oh oui moi aussi » répondit Orihime en même temps que Ulquiorra demandait :

_ Quoi tu ne te souvenais pas de moi ?

_ Bien sûr que si mais j'en suis pas à mon premier verre et puis...j't'ai vu de loin alors...

_ Mais que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la grande rousse.

Ichigo soupira, la rouquine ne s'était plus intéressée à sa vie de couple depuis bien longtemps.

_ Ben j'étais venu boire un verre avec Hisagi.

_ Et tu es venu dans un bar gay parce que tu ne voulais pas croiser de connaissances. Comme nous ! S'exclama Orihime.

Ulquiorra soupira, Ichigo fit de même et Grimmjow leva les yeux aux ciel décidément, elle était longue à la détente.

_ Non, on était venu draguer en fait. Répondit Ichigo à la question imaginaire de la rouquine.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

Elle a enfin compris.

« Ah ça non ! » pensa-t-elle.

_ Mais tu sais, ici la plupart des filles sont...lesbiennes alors...

...Ou pas...

_ Putain Orihime, j'suis gay !

Nouveau blanc, et pas que dans le groupe, cette déclaration a apporté l'attention de tout le monde. « Merde » pensa Ichigo.

_ Que...C'est pas possible.

_ Ok j'vais t'expliquer. Quand on était ensemble...

_ Vous étiez ensemble ?! Demanda Grimmjow, ahuri.

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir et le bleuté se tut pour le laisser parler.

_ J'étais 100% hétéro mais quand on a rompu ça a été dur et...j'ai réalisé que...j'préférais les hommes quoi.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux.

_ Mais...tu...enfin...euh...

Nouveau soupire. Ichigo pria alors pour que son ex aie compris.

_ Enfin tu...tu es le mec le plus hétéro que je connaisse. Et cette Ru...Rukia alors ?! Demanda-t-elle.

En effet la jeune femme avait bien observé les gens qu'Ichigo côtoyait à longueur de journée et il arrivait souvent que le jeune homme parle d'une certaine « Rukia ».

_ Pfff...c'est une amie de la fac. Elle est dans notre classe à Hisagi et à moi. Elle nous aidait à réviser pour le partiel d'histoire et nous on l'aidait pour le partiel de japonais et celui de français.

_ Oh...d'accord.

Orihime, bien que n'étant plus en couple avec le rouquin, restait très jalouse et possessive. Elle n'aimait pas quand une fille approchait d'un peu trop près son ex et pouvait se montrer très menaçante avec ses « rivales ». ( **NdA : Quoi, Hime'chan méchante ?! Pas possible !** )

_ Bref, la question n'est pas là. Coupa Ichigo. Qu'est ce que _**vous**_, vous foutez là ?!

_ Nous voulions éviter de croiser des connaissances pour être un peu tranquille et Grimmjow est un ami alors nous sommes venus ici. Répondit Ulquiorra qui fit enfin acte de parole. Et puis, à la base, ce bar était un bar « normal ».

_ D'ailleurs où est ce « Hisagi » ? demanda Orihime.

_ Oh il est...

_ Ichiiii' !

Une tornade humaine déboula au centre du petit cercle et enlaça Ichigo qui, sous la surprise, se laissa faire. Hisagi prit le visage d'Ichigo entre ses mains et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Le rouquin se laissa faire une nouvelle fois. C'était devenu une habitude et puis, de toute façon, quand il était dans cet état, on ne pouvait plus rien faire.

_ Ichi' en fait le gars qu'j'ai dragué a d'jà un copain et il voulait bien qu'on aille autre part mais le type a débarqué ! C'est pas juste, en plus c'était un super coup !

_ Ah et c'était qui ton mec en question ?

_ J'sais pas ! Je connais juste le nom du gars. C'est Kensei Mugurama !

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche en grand.

_ Attends...LE Kensei dont tu m'parles depuis qu'on se connaît ? Celui qui t'as aidé quand t'étais plus jeune ?!

_ Ouais ! C'est pas génial ?!

_ Euh...attends je ne comprends pas tout là... Le type qui a failli te massacrer est le Kensei dont tu me parles depuis des années et tu trouves ça génial !

_ Ouais ! Parce qu'il est toujours aussi beau !

Le rouquin fut déconcerté par la réponse de son ami mais après tout, il était comme ça, personne ne pourrait le changer.

_ Et il a quel âge là ?

Hisagi commença à réfléchir à voix haute en marmonnant, un amoncellement de mots incompréhensible.

_ Attends, alors...quand j'avais...il en avait...Euh...

_ Tu sais si c'est trop compliqué laisse tomber.

_ 30 ans..

.

.

.

Orihime était sous le choque. Le dénommé Hisagi venait d'embrasser Ichigo et le rouquin s'était laisser faire sans rien dire. Il n'avait même pas frappé le brun pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'était impossible. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Ulquiorra. Ils n'étaient quand même pas...

_ Et tu vois c'est vraiment un can...

_ Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda brusquement Orihime.

Ichigo et Hisagi restèrent en suspens un moment, puis explosèrent de rire à la grande stupéfaction de la rouquine.

_ T'es pas sérieuse Inoue ?! Fit Ichigo les larmes aux yeux tant il riait.

_ Pourq...

_ Je te présente Hisagi. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est dans ma classe à la fac. Hisagi, voici Inoue Orihime, mon ex.

.

.

Plus le temps passait, plus Grimmjow trouvait que le rouquin était « vraiment pas mal », ou encore : « plutôt canon ».

_ Oï Jaggerjack ! Une bière s'te plaît ! S'exclama un type complètement bourré qui étouffait en ce moment-même un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux blanc.

_ Hé Kyoraku tu d'vrais faire gaffe si tu continues tu vas tuer ton mec.

_ Hein ?! Ah ouais t'as raison.

Grimmjow ouvrit le mini-frigo du bar et en sortit une bière.

_ Grimmi-chan !

« Oh non vla la naine... » pensa ledit '' Grimmi-chan ''.

Le barman leva la tête pour apercevoir à l'entrée Zaraki Kenpachi, un habitué des lieux. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que le vieux vienne juste d'arriver. Ce type passait ses journée ici, à envoyer chier les gens, à les convaincre de régler leurs différents par quelques coups échangés à l'extérieur. Si ça continuait il n'allait plus avoir personne à frapper.

.

.

.

Ichigo avait la gorge sèche, il avait soif. Il écoutait sans vraiment écouter la vague de parole que déblatérait la rouquine, les coudes en arrière, appuyés contre le bar.

Il se retourna pour suivre des yeux le barman.

« Putain, il est vraiment sexy... »

_ Une autre bière s'te plaît. Demanda-t-il à Grimmjow.

.

.

Grimmjow leva la tête pour reconnaître le rouquin.

_ Ça marche beau gosse.

Ichigo rougit et se demanda s'il ne devait pas arrêter l'alcool pour aujourd'hui mais, après tout, il était venu ici pour s'amuser et se détendre avec son meilleur ami. ...Bon, Hisagi était parti vomir aux toilettes mais bon...QUOI ?!

Ichigo se rua dans les toilettes emportant tout et n'importe quoi sur son passage...Hum...Ulquiorra était sur son passage.

Il l'avait attrapé par le bras et s'était empressé de rejoindre Hisagi.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Demanda Ulquiorra de sa voix lasse.

_ Euh...j'en ai aucune idée...T'étais sur mon chemin.

_ Et pourquoi on est là ?

_ Parce que Hisagi est pas bien. …...Hisagi ? T'es là ?

Quelqu'un toussa dans l'une des toilettes, un bruit désagréable atteignit les oreilles des deux étudiants.

_ Hisagi, c'est moi, ouvre.

Une porte grinça puis s'entre-ouvrit. Le rouquin fila devant et entra. Hisagi était là, recroquevillé, en train de régurgiter le surplus d'alcool qu'il avait bu tout au long de la soirée.

_ Hey ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Je...je crois que j'ai tout rendu...hé...sacrée cuite hein ?

_ ça, on le saura quand on s'réveillera avec un énorme mal de tête.

Ichigo aida son ami à se relever et Hisagi se nettoya le visage ainsi que la bouche, le goût qu'il avait n'était pas très reluisant.

Hisagi but quelques gorgées d'eau et ils repartirent tous faire la fête même si Ichigo surveillait de très près son ami.

.

.

Ulquiorra s'ennuyait, c'était le mot. Il avait emmené Orihime dans ce bar pour ne croiser aucune connaissance mais il ne se doutait pas qu'Ichigo et son ami Hisagi se trouveraient ici.

.

.

Grimmjow venait de terminer son service, il était minuit trente. Il restait encore pas mal de monde mais Shinji devait prendre le relais. Il avait été embauché i jours et apparemment, il n'était pas trop mauvais. Bon, évidemment, ce n'était pas encore ça mais...il apprendrait avec le temps.

Il vint se placer derrière Ichigo. Seul le bar les séparait. Tandis qu'Ichigo écoutait vaguement le monologue d'Inoue et cherchait du coin de l'œil la présence du bleuté, ce dernier se rapprocha sensiblement de lui. Il lui souffla le cou :

« C'est moi qu'tu cherches ? »

Le rouquin sursauta et se retourna brusquement, ce qui arracha un petit cri indignée de la part d'Orihime.

_ Kurosaki-kun ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Le rouquin sentit sa tête lui tourner au moment où il se tourna vers Grimmjow.

_ Ah...Oui j'te cherchais. Tu as fini ? Tu prends un verre avec nous ? Demanda-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

_ Mm...Ouais. Ça m'tente.

Grimmjow fit le tour du bar et alla s'installer à côté de son nouvel « ami ». Ils discutèrent beaucoup, n'écoutant que la moitié des paroles que Orihime pouvait sortir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. À 1 heure, Orihime et Ulquiorra s'en allèrent. Vers 2-3 heures du matin, Ichigo et Grimmjow partirent à leur tour, laissant le bar Las Noche, pratiquement désert.

Grimmjow partit avec un Ichigo passablement bourré, en pressant sa main contre la sienne et l'entraîna dans son appartement.

Dès que la porte fut fermée Grimmjow le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa. Comme le rouquin se laissait faire il enchaîna avec d'autres baisers bien plus enflammés. Il passa sa main sous son T-Shirt et le retira avant d'en faire autant avec sa chemise.

Ichigo couina lorsque Grimmjow – après avoir fait glisser leur pantalon respectif_, caressa son membre dressé à travers son boxer.

_ Hn...

Grimmjow sourit, amusé puis continua son activité qui se résumait à faire plaisir à son partenaire. Il fit lentement glisser le boxer du rouquin avant de venir lécher à petit coups le membre durci. Ichigo n'était plus que gémissement étouffé, et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir du bleuté.

_ Gri... Grimm...

Ah le signal. Le barman n'obéit pas pour autant et continua ses mouvements de vas-et-viens sur le membre de l'étudiant qui éjacula quelques secondes plus tard dans la bouche du bleuté.

Le rouquin, essoufflé et en sueur se laissa tomber, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, et dû s'appuyer sur les épaules musclés de son amant d'une nuit.

Bien qu'ayant atteint un niveau très... Ichigo n'était pas totalement repu et pour Grimmjow... lui n'attendait plus que le rouquin le supplie d'aller plus loin.

_ Gri-mmjow... pr...

Les joues rougies, les yeux larmoyants, le plus jeune n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, trop honteux et gêné pour faire sa demande.

_ Dis-le. Fit Grimmjow, un immense sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Dis-le. Répéta-t-il, plus doucement à son oreille ce qui provoqua des frissons incontrôlés chez le plus jeune et un rire amusé du plus vieux.

_ Hm... prends-moi.

Alors Grimmjow se dit que cette nuit serait inoubliable... pour lui en tout cas elle le serait. Ichigo avait comme qui dirait un « cul d'enfer » C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait regardé en premier chez lui lorsque celui-ci était entré en compagnie d'Hisagi dans le bar.

Grimmjow entama alors les préliminaires. Il défit les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire et fit glisser sa langue le long de la jugulaire du rouquin. Il laissa des marques plus ou moins visible dans son cou et sur son torse ainsi que ses abdos. Ichigo gémissait. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Grimmjow était loin d'être un débutant. D'ailleurs, le bleuté s'amusait en ce moment-même avec les tétons du plus jeune qu'il pinçait et mordillait selon ses envie et selon les gémissements plus ou moins aigus que poussait le rouquin, à croire qu'il appréciait vraiment ce traitement. Ichigo passa ses fins doigts dans les cheveux de Grimmjow tandis que ce dernier - tout en continuant sa douce torture_, entrait lentement un doigt dans l'anus du plus jeune, priant pour qu'il ne sente rien... Tient... depuis quand était-il aussi attentionné avec ses victimes ? …

Bingo. Ichigo trop intéressé par les nombreux suçons et autres traces laissées par Grimmjow sur son torse_, n'avait rien senti du tout. Par contre, l'affaire vint se corser un peu plus lorsqu'il ajouta un doigt. Le rouquin, embêté par la présence plus ou moins désiré de l'intrus_, commença à bouger, cherchant à se débarrasser de cette _chose_.

Grimmjow l'embrassa, et Ichigo abandonna sa tâche.

Le bleuté commença un mouvement de ciseau afin de le « dilater » et lécha le torse de son amant pour le détendre tandis qu'il enfilait un troisième et dernier doigt.

.

Ichigo gémit longuement lorsque Grimmjow pénétra en lui. Ce fut tellement douloureux que les larmes perlèrent d'elles-même. Le bleuté, pour lui faire oublié sa douleur, prit le membre du rouquin en main, et appliqua des vas-et-viens à la même vitesse que les siens. Ichigo oublia peu à peu la douleur même si elle restait tout de même un peu présente. Douleur qui vint bien vite se mêler à un plaisir non dissimulé que le rouquin n'hésitait pas à crier.

_ Gri...

_ Chuut...

Dans un coup de butoir plus profond que les autres, Ichigo ne vit plus rien, à part peut-être des étoiles. Sa vue s'était brouillée, il avait ressenti beaucoup de plaisir, pas autant qu'à l'orgasme qui ne tarderait pas mais c'était tout de même vraiment fort. Grimmjow, ayant remarqué le changement de comportement du rouquin qui ondulait lui-même du bassin pour plus de sensation_, s'appliqua à toucher encore et encore _cet endroit_ qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Il n'oublia pas de prendre une nouvelle fois le membre du rouquin en main et fit des vas-et-viens rapides et saccadés tout en sentant la fin proche.

_ Grimm...jow. Lâcha Ichigo lors de leur orgasme commun.

Grimmjow murmura tout bas le prénom de son amant, ce dernier rougit et enlaça son partenaire qui tombait de fatigue sur lui.

.

Oui. Ça n'était définitivement, qu'un coup d'une nuit.

.

Le lendemain lorsque Ichigo se réveilla, il remarqua le manque de présence de son coup de la nuit dernière et tourna la tête à sa droite pour croiser le regard du bleuté. Mais il ne le vit pas. Le lit était défait, mais pas de Grimmjow en vu.

Blessé à l'idée qu'il soit parti après leur partie de jambes en l'air, Ichigo se leva, l'air déprimé et parti en quête d'un bon café chaud, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

.

Il commençait à boire le liquide chaud lorsque des bras vinrent l'entourer par derrière.

Le rouquin faillit lâcher son mug vache par surprise mais le déposa délicatement sur la table et se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Ce dernier avait les cheveux trempés. Des perles coulaient lentement le long de sa nuque, son torse, ses hanches, avant de s'écraser sur le sol en linox. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour des hanches ce qui réveilla l'excitation du plus jeune.

Le bleuté sourit en voyant la mine soulagée qu'arborait son partenaire et l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Grimmjow.

_ Grimm.

_ Hein ?

_ Je préfère que tu m'appelle Grimm. Ça me rappellera notre soirée d'hier... » Conclut Grimmjow en souriant de toutes ses dents en voyant le rouquin prendre une teinte bien rouge en se souvenant l'avoir appeler ainsi durant leur rapport de la veille.

.

Alors ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois, profitant du contact de leur corps pour retrouver les sensations diffuses de la veille et retrouver les sentiments qu'ils avaient ressenti.

Grimmjow plaqua Ichigo contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et mit sa jambe – fléchie_, entre celles d'Ichigo, de façon à appuyer légèrement contre l'érection du plus jeune, lequel gémissait doucement à ce contact.

_ Eh bien. Tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin. Susurra Grimmjow en embrassant sa nuque.

_ Hn... pas ici... Parvint à articuler Ichigo entre deux gémissements.

_ Pourquoi ? J'aime bien faire **ça** dans la cuisine.

_ Parce que les voisins pourraient voir... Y a pas de rideaux ! Les voisins pourraient voi-Hn ! A- !

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Susurra le bleuté. Ils ne verront rien.

Puis, sans prendre en compte les protestations du plus jeune, il laissa un nouveau suçon sur le torse du rouquin, visible depuis la chemise dont le col était ouvert et les premiers boutons défaits.

_ Mais tu m'en as déjà fait plein hier ! Se plaignit Ichigo.

_ Je marque mon territoire. Répliqua le bleuté.

_ Mais -

_ Ichi'.

Le surnom employé par le bleuté suffit à faire taire son partenaire qui se laissa faire tandis que ledit partenaire le hissait sur le plan de travail et le déshabillait lentement, de manière provocatrice et sensuelle.

_ Grimm...

_ Laisse-toi faire.

.

.

J'imagine qu'il est inutile de préciser que Ichigo arriva en retard en cours, essoufflé, les cheveux en batailles, la cravate mal mise et les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits.

Ce fut d'ailleurs également le cas pour Hisagi qui arriva dans le même état, malheureusement je ne puis vous dire avec qui il avait passé la soirée.

.

.

Un coup d'une nuit. Juste un coup d'une nuit.

.

.

.

Ouais, c'était juste un coup d'une nuit. Alors pourquoi... pourquoi Grimmjow retournait tous les jours attendre le rouquin à la sortie des cours pour le ramener dans leur appartement commun ?

.

**Ah je sais c'est pas du tout logique ! Ils étaient sensés être dans l'appart de Grimmjow et finalement on a l'impression qu'ils sont dans celui d'Ichigo ! GOMEEN !**

Bon bah voilà, ça traînait sur mon PC et bien qu'il soit déjà sur mon blog depuis un moment, j'avais envie de le mettre sur


End file.
